Headache is not a disease, but a symptom. Generally, there are three basic processes underlying headaches: mechanical, toxic and functional. Under the foregoing classifications there are over two hundred separate causes of headaches.
A common mechanical cause of headaches is dialation of the blood vessels of the head by a temporary excessive blood supply under too great a pressure. Another common source of headaches is tenseness in the muscles of the head and neck. This type of headache can be caused by local injury, nervous disturbance or even emotional tension.
Headaches are commonly treated with mild analgesics such as aspirin which is the least injurious to barbituates, which may have toxic side effects. While medication is often effective in treating headaches, it is not without risk due to toxic side effects and/or the possibility of an adverse reaction.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a treatment for certain types of headaches in a non-pharmaceutical manner.
It is another object of the present invention to treat certain types of headaches in a manner so as to eliminate the possibility of toxic side effects.
It is still another object of the present invention to treat certain types of headaches in a manner so as to eliminate the possibility of adverse reaction